leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP027
}} Hypno's Naptime (Japanese: スリーパーとポケモンがえり！？ and Pokémon Hypnotism!?) is the 27th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 30, 1997 and in the United States on October 13, 1998. Blurb Our heroes come to a town in which a great deal of children have recently turned up missing. Working together with Jenny to search for these children, they begin an investigation at the Pokémon Center, inquiring into the disappearances, but Joy has other concerns. For some reason, the Pokémon in the Center aren't getting well at all. Jenny reveals that a mysterious sleep wave has been passing in and out of the town for several days. Our heroes suspect a connection between the missing children and the Pokémon's poor condition. Team Rocket begins a sinister search of their own for the source of these strange occurrences. What could be the cause of this sleep wave? Plot After arriving at HopHopHop Town, and suddenly encounter a woman calling for her son Arnold, who embraces Ash by mistake. Once Ash clears up the misunderstanding, the group learns that Arnold, as well as many other children, have been missing for three days. Officer Jenny pulls up to add another missing child poster, and immediately volunteers to help solve the mystery. Ash is reminded of and takes it upon himself to solve the mystery. The group arrives at the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy reveals that the Center's lost their energy as of three days ago. She shows them a few of the Pokémon that have been affected, and even becomes tired. Suddenly, a device on Officer Jenny's hip starts beeping. Jenny explains that she is tracking sleep waves that have appeared in the city. Meanwhile, is also tracking the source of the sleep waves in the hope of putting to sleep so they can take a much needed vacation. Ash and the group track the sleep waves to a rooftop mansion with a trimmed hedge garden. Ash and Brock burst through the doors. To their surprise, there is a formal gathering of well dressed adults, and and resting on a podium. Ash's Pokedex provides further details. The adults explain that their old Drowzee finally evolved to Hypno three days ago, and they have been using Hypno's sleep waves instead of sleeping pills. Finally, a man explains that they are the members of the Pokémon Lover's Club, who have all grown to love Hypno the most. Apparently, the city life is stressful on the members, and so they have turned into insomniacs. The only cure they could find was Hypno's sleep waves. However, as Brock deduces, Hypno's hypnosis is generally used on Pokémon. When altered to affect people, it has side effects that cause Pokémon to lose energy, and possibly affect extra sensitive kids. Misty, curious as to this last idea, allows herself to be hypnotized by Hypno. Hypno starts its and she suddenly begins acting like a , and runs into a nearby park. It opens up into a clearing revealing not only Misty, but all the missing children, acting like Pokémon and Brock reiterates his theory. Officer Jenny attempts to awaken the children from their hypnosis, but it is of no use. The head of the club suggests using Drowzee's sleep attacks to induce dream wavelengths could counteract Hypno's wavelengths. Back at the mansion, Drowzee uses its ability to put Misty into a trance. Finally, it claps, awakening Misty from both the trance, and the hypnosis. Relieved that this solution worked, Ash carries Drowzee to take it to the clearing to cure the other children. En route, Team Rocket soars down from the sky on hang gliders, reciting their . On the ground, Jessie pulls out a mirror, and they try to get Hypno to hypnotize itself. Ash, with some fast thinking, throws a potted plant, smashing the mirror. Not yet finished, Team Rocket breaks out the whips and snare Drowzee and Hypno. Ash holds onto Drowzee while Misty uses to cut the whips. Ash calls to gust Team Rocket away. With Team Rocket out of the way, they use Drowzee to cure the children, who awaken, and run home. Also, Arnold's mother embraces her son, much to Jenny, Ash and his friends' delight. They head back to the Pokémon Center and cure the Pokémon there. Misty wonders what they dream about and Brock suspects they dream of getting stronger and evolving. Ash attempts to take all the credit for solving the case, though Brock and Misty quickly correct him. Nurse Joy then realizes there is one Pokémon, a , that is still holding its head. Brock, as a , volunteers to take it, but shortly after heading out, attempts to pass it off on Misty, claiming that as a Pokémon, it should go to her. Misty refuses to accept the so-called boring Pokémon. Ash's Pokédex reports that Psyduck always has a headache. Misty, in a fit of shock, trips over a rock and a rolls out of her bag in front of Psyduck. It pecks the Ball and is caught, much to Misty's dismay. Major events * accidentally a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * (flashback) * (flashback) * Arnold * Arnold's mother * Pokémon Lover's Club members * Children Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * (Pokémon Lover's Club's; debut) * (Pokémon Lover's Club's; debut) * * * * Trivia * Two different species of real world fish are seen in 's fantasy. * This episode breaks the fourth wall several times: ** says that they came early because of the "time constraints" on the show. ** When James asks why they didn't resort to their more useful plan right away, Jessie responds, "We have to fill the half hour." ** responds "Don't congratulate me!" when the narrator congratulates her for Psyduck. * One of the children hypnotized by wears an outfit similar to that of Tracey Sketchit. * The book Psyduck Ducks Out is partially based on this episode. * Just before Team Rocket's arrival, is seen carrying Drowzee out of the mansion on his back despite Drowzee weighing This is an example of anime physics. * This is the first episode where a Pokémon, Misty's Psyduck, was shown inside of its Poké Ball. This didn't happen again until over 700 episodes later in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!. * Originally, Ash's flashback about his mom was from Beauty and the Beach; but was later changed to a clip from Pokémon - I Choose You! after the episode aired in Japan for an unknown reason. Since 4Kids! receives the version from the original airing, the Beauty and the Beach clip was carried over into the dub, despite the episode being initially banned. This is often mistaken as a dub edit. * When Meowth goes in front on the mirror, he sings, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the sleepiest of them all," which is a reference to . * This episode was skipped in the initial rotation on the Norwegian Pokémon TV on April 1, 2016. It was later added during the rerun on August 12, 2016. * In the Japanese version, soon after Ash sees the in the Pokémon Center, he says that it's "A on the cutting board.", which is a reference to the Japanese proverb of "a carp on the cutting board". * What James says in the Japanese version before Team Rocket blast off is a reference to the Japanese proverb "if the wind blows the bucket makers prosper". * This episode was modified after the EP038 seizure incident. All scenes with a full screen hypnosis effect by either Drowzee or Hypno were changed to a still image. This change affected all home releases and re-broadcasts in Japan, and all international versions of the episode. Errors * The rings in Nurse Joy's hair are colored in the center when they should be left clear. * One of the members of the Pokémon Lovers Club says: "Why don't we use Drowzee to cure the children? Sleep emits dream wavelengths which in this case may counteract Hypno's Wavelengths". He uses Drowzee's Japanese name (Sleep) instead of its western name in the English dub. * In addition to the above, the original broadcast of the episode (Or at least the case with Sky One's version), Ash's response of "Drowzee?" is oddly missing, leaving him speaking without making a sound. * When Nurse Joy is holding Cubone and Oddish, the yellow spot on Cubone is missing. * The Pokémon Lovers Club is the Japanese name of the Pokémon Fan Club, and was left unchanged for the English dub. * When Misty is holding Pikachu, her suspender is missing. * When Brock goes up to Officer Jenny, Ash completely disappears one frame to the next. EP027 Color Error.png|Nurse Joy's hair Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 2 * The writing on the posters was replaced by dots. * The exchange between Ash and Misty was a bit different between the two versions. Misty originally says that she'd better watch out for kidnappers due to her being cute. Ash acts confused, then Misty says "What?!", and Ash then grudgingly mentions that she's cute and she'd better watch out. In the dub, this was changed to Misty mentioning that she'll be on these posters when she's a movie star, and Ash mentioning that she may be a star of horror films. * The echo in the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Lovers Club was dub added. * Misty asking if Officer Jenny's "Sleep Wave" detector's beep was her radio was originally supposed to be her cell phone; cellphones weren't nearly as common when this episode aired in English as they are today or were in Japan. * The PLC Gentleman mentioned in the dub that Hypno became their favorite. Originally, he mentioned that Drowzee and Hypno were their favorites. * Brock's statement about the kids and Misty suffering from "Pokémon-itis" was originally meant to be Pokémon Gaeri (a reference to the hypnotic condition atavistic regression). * Originally, Jessie doesn't break the fourth wall. Instead, she says that James should stop complaining. * The statements about what the kids want to be when they grow up were different between the two versions. The kids who say they wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, Fireman, and Doctor originally wanted to be a Pokémon Master, Pilot, and The World's Best Cook, respectively. * Misty's reply to Brock's statement about the Pokémon dream was originally her saying that she bets that battling, growing stronger, and evolution aren't the only things they probably dream about. In the dub, they changed it to her saying she "gets those dreams as well". * In the scene where Misty catches Psyduck, there is a two-second shot of Misty, Pikachu, and Brock hopping sideways that was cut. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=שנתו של היפנו |hi=Hypno पोकेमोन |hu= |it= |ko=사라진 아이들을 찾아라! |no= |ro= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sr= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 027 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaaki Ishiyama Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Hypnos Nickerchen es:EP027 fr:EP027 it:EP027 ja:無印編第27話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第27集